


Friend or Leader?

by PaulPower



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulPower/pseuds/PaulPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snap reaction to <a href="http:"></a>this update.  John visits Rose, asks if she'd really rather see him as her leader than her friend, asks her to take a break from game-breaking for a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend or Leader?

"Thought you were getting Jade into the medium," she says without turning to look, as he jetpacks in through the hole in her bedroom wall.  
"Yeah, I just finished doing that a few minutes ago. I mean, I know I should be building up her house and stuff, but she says she's all right for now, and we both agreed that this was something I needed to do."  
"What was?"  
"Seeing you in person. While you're awake, this time."  
"Is that really so important?"  
"Yes. Rose, how do you seriously want to think of me? As your friend, or as your leader?"  
"Why?"  
"Because if I'm your friend, the next thing I say'll be a request. If I'm your leader... it'll be an order."

She looks down at the floor. "Say it then. I'll decide after I've heard it."  
"Take a break. And not just building my house up, a proper break. Please?"  
"Most orders don't contain 'please'."  
"That's because I'd still rather you thought of me as your friend."

Silence for a few moments. Then: "How can I take a break, John? There's so much to do, and so little time."  
"Rose, you've done an amazing amount of stuff since the last time I saw you. You can afford a break. You deserve one. And yeah, you need one."  
"Why do I need one?"  
"Because... because I've seen some of the stuff you've done. To Nanna, to the salamanders... to yourself. And I think you need reminding about how to be human."  
"John, we have to be much more than human to deal with this."  
"Maybe. But you can't be more than human without being at least human first. That's mathematics."

She sighs, and says, "All right. Half an hour. Where do you want to start?"  
"Well, I thought a big hug might not be a bad idea," he replies with a grin.  
"Go on then. Although I warn you, I haven't had as much practice at hugging as you have. What else is there?"  
"Well, maybe I ought to finish telling you what I've been up to. You never know, I might even tell you something you haven't already guessed..."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the rug pulled under from a bunch of my fanfics. Oh well, I knew I was too much of an optimist :V. Still, take a deep breath, pick yourself up, start all over again...


End file.
